


Day 122

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [122]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 122

"Haven't heard that one before, Sherlock, dear...a new one?"

"Composing?"

"Helps me to think."

Damn it, what...why...

"Think? What are you thinking about?"

"Your blog counter is still stuck at 1895!"

"Yeah, still faulty, they can't seem to find the prob-"

"You may have been hacked...or..."

 

1895

WRONG PASSCODE   
THREE ATTEMPTS REMAINING

 

"Jutht faulty..."

"Right. Well. I'm going out, then."

 

A black car pulls up in front of 221B and a well dressed young woman who John once would have tried to charm steps out.

"Seriously, Mycroft could just call me if he wanted to chat...bloody power corrupts..."

"Couldn't we meet at a cafe? Sherlock doesn't follow me everywhere..."

"Through there..."

"He's on his way, love. You were right, he thinks it's Mycroft."

 

"He’s writing sad music; doesn’t eat; barely talks – only to correct the television..."

Hasn't kissed me or wanted since...the damn passcode...he can't think of anything else...

"I’d say he was heartbroken but, er, well, he’s Sherlock. He does all that anyw..."

Fuck...

"Hullo, Dr. Watson."

What the...

"Tell him. Tell him you're alive."

"He'd come after me."

"I'll come after you if you don't."

"Yes, I believe you would."

"You were dead. On a fucking slab. Definitely you."

"DNA results are only as good as the records you keep."

Right.

"And I'm guessing you know the record-keeper."

"I know what he likes. And I needed to disappear."

"Then how come I can see you, and I don’t even want to?"

"Look, I made a mistake. I sent something to Sherlock for safe-keeping and now I need it back, so I need your help."

"No."

"It’s for his own safety."

Nope.

"So’s this; tell him you’re alive."

"I can’t."

"Fine. I’ll tell him, and I still won’t help you."

"What do I say?"

What do you mean...what do you say....???

"What do normally say? You texted him a lot."

"Just the usual..."

"In this case, there is no 'usual'."

 

Good morning...

I like your funny hat...

I’m sad tonight. Let’s have dinner...

 

What the fu-

 

You looked sexy on ‘Crimewatch.

Let’s have dinner

I’m not hungry, let’s have dinner.

 

"You flirted with my -, with Sherlock Holmes?"

"I flirted at him, he never replied..."

"No, Sherlock always replies – to everything. He’s Mr Punchline. He will outlive God trying to have the last word."

"Does that make me special?"

"I don’t know. Maybe."

"Are you jealous?"

Hell, yes, of course I'm jealous...

"We aren't..."

"Of course you are."

 

I’m not dead. Let’s have dinner.

 

"There."

"For the record – if anyone out there still cares, I’m not actually gay."

Well...I'm not.

"Well, I am."

Of course...

"Look at us both..."

 

aaaaahhhhhhhhh

 

"I don't think so...do you?"


End file.
